Memoirs of an Ordinary Husband
by faustusfaustine
Summary: [oneshot] Hinata finds a book when she clears his drawer. What secrets will she uncover? ItaHina hintedNejiTen


Yo, happy chinese new year! Today, I shall be posting this one shot to celebrate the lunar new year!

Wh00t!

May the dogs be with you.

Edited: ZOmigosh, the amount of typos are killing me! Also, I know that 'but' is not supposed to be used in the beginning of a sentence! However, to ensure flow, I have to break the rule…

Miss Khairani, I did not forget that rule!

Disclaimer: Naruto and the dudes do not belong to me. End.

* * *

Today is Lunar New Year's eve and Hinata decided to clear that ever messy drawer of her husband's. As she cleared that green Mars bar and his mouldy socks, she spotted a worn leather book.

'Hmm, what could this be?' she thought.

As she flipped to the first page, she saw some words written with black ink.

**MEMOIRS OF AN ORDINARY HUSBAND**

She giggled a little at this somewhat uncreative title, which is rather unbecoming for a Uchiha prodigy.

When she flipped to the first page, she noticed some of the words are smudged. What is left of this precious book are:

**

* * *

29th January**

**Clear**

She's asleep under the silky sheets, her chest moving up and down as she breathes. I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her. She snuggled closer into my embrace, like some automated toy.

Yes, she is my toy. My most precious toy.

* * *

'What, that _baka_ treats me as a toy!' she exclaimed mentally.

However, she managed to keep her cool and carry on reading.

**

* * *

1st February**

**Cloudy**

Today, I tried to wake her up for breakfast, but she is so stubborn and won't wake up. The only thing on my mind is to carry her up, hoping that that will wake her up.

Her pearl eyes were still squinting, obviously my plan is not really working. So, to ensure that she wakes up, I crushed my lips against hers- morning breath and all.

Suddenly her eyes sprung open with surprise. That, caught me unaware.

'Is it my breath?' I thought.

However, my worries were gone when I saw her fair skin turning scarlet.

Ah, only my toy can me worry like that.

* * *

'That idiot. Does he realise that it really stinks?' she thought.**

* * *

14th February**

**Clear**

I just came back from a hectic mission. Seriously, _Daimyos_ should learn some _jutsus_, instead of relying on us every time.

Anyway, I found her lying on the leather couch- in her sexiest gown(To me, Red always goes well with cream) ever. Then, I saw a set of bath robes lying nicely on the arm of the couch. I took them and proceeded to the bathroom. I touched the water, it felt cold.

Hmm, I guess that she must have waited for me since 8.

I smiled to myself.

Only my precious toy would do that- just for me.

* * *

Hinata giggled softly.

'He said that I am precious," she thought happily.

When she flipped to the next page, the ink was thoroughly smudged. She continued for about five pages before she can find a legible entry.

**

* * *

14th April**

**Sunny**

It was after dinner when she suddenly dragged me for a walk in the park.

The air was fresh. The birds are flying towards home, casting shadows on the grass. The trees swayed to and fro in the breeze.

However, such descriptions seem so insignificant as compared to what my toy was going to do.

Suddenly, she tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to notice that her luscious lips has a pocky stick in between them.

'Pocky?' I laughed inwardly, 'how unbecoming of a Hyuga heiress… But I like.'

I leaned forward an bit the poor biscuit confectionary bit by bit. As I did that, I noticed that her eyes are squeezed close and her cheeks are turning redder by the minute.

Uh oh, I think she is starting to regret doing this.

So I decided to finish it whole and reached the final destination- her lips.

Ah, only my toy can make me turn impatient on Pocky- Hyuga Hinata.

PS: Did I mention that she is my wife too?

* * *

Hinata blushed as she recalled this incident.

'That Tenten, why must she teach me how to use a pocky stick! Does she do that very often with Neji-niisan?'

"Hinata-chan, have you seen my book?" A familiar voice asked from down the hallway

Oh no, better keep this before he finds out!

* * *

Silly, huh?

No flames…

TY!


End file.
